


Mirage's Favourite Seat

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: And Mirage is just oblivious, Friendship, Gen, Pathfinder is a good best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Mirage has favourite seat on the dropship. When Pathfinder discovers this, he wants to make sure his friend gets his favourite seat every day.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Pathfinder
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Mirage's Favourite Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with a HC that Pathfinder saves Mirage a seat on the dropship every day. Hence, this fic was born.

The stomping and pounding of loud footsteps could be heard throughout the dropship as they approached, the sound making Anita roll her eyes.   
"Oh, here they come."   
Pathfinder's screen displayed a bright yellow question mark as Mirage and Octane barged into the ship, pushing and shoving each other until the trickster collapsed down into a seat that they both seemed to have wanted.   
"Heh, I thought you were supposed to be the fast guy around here," Elliott said playfully, beginning to make himself comfortable.   
"That's bullshit amigo, and you know it! You tripped me on the stairs!"   
The trickster shrugged nonchalantly.   
"Hey, you snooze, you lose."   
Octavio folded his arms and stomped away in a huff.   
"Whatever. I didn't really want your stupid seat anyway."   
Pathfinder approached the trickster after the other Legend had left, curious as to what his friends had been arguing about.   
"Good afternoon, best friend!"   
"Hey, Path."   
"Were you and Octane having an argument, friend?" the robot asked, his question mark still on his display.   
"Nah, not really," Elliott replied, shaking his head. "He was just trying to bug me by trying to take my seat, that's all."   
" _Your_ seat?" Pathfinder questioned, now more confused than before. "We don't have assigned seats on the ship, friend."   
"Yeah, well...I just...like this one. I sit here all the time. When I can."   
The MVRN looked around at all the identical seats on the ship that were now being filled with other competitors.   
"It looks the same as all of the other seats here," he pointed out, before his display switched to its usual smiling face. "But if you like it, I like it! Liking things is fun!"   
"It's the only seat, with a window that isn't blocked by a wing or some thruster or something," Elliott explained, beckoning for his companion to look out the porthole style window. "See? You can see where we're going. Sometimes you can see flyers. Nice way to relax before a game. Looking down at the world. So, yeah. It's kind of my favourite seat."   
"That sounds nice, friend."   
"Yeah. It's the little things, y'know?"   
Pathfinder nodded in understanding.   
"That's true. It is a very small window."   
"That's not what I...Oh, nevermind," Elliott sighed, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Anyways, onto more important issues. How does my hair look?" 

* * *

The idea that a human could have a favourite seat when they were surrounded by identical looking seats was still a slightly confusing concept to Pathfinder. But if his best friend was happy, he was happy. He removed himself from his charging port early the next morning and made his way to the landing zone where the dropships would come in to take them to the arena. He found an old supply crate to sit on and waited. And waited. 

Anita hummed quietly to herself as she approached the shipyard, making her way through the large gates and to the landing zone. She squinted against the early afternoon sun, just barely being able to make out the lone figure a few metres ahead of her. Odd. She was usually the first one here.   
"Pathfinder?"   
"Good afternoon, friend!"   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Waiting for the ship to come!"   
The soldier's lips formed into a pout at that. She usually turned up about thirty minutes before the ships were due in to take a walk around and clear her head before the game, but it looked like she was going to have some company this time. Time passed by quickly, as she and the robot made idle conversation until the dropships came into view and made their landing. Pathfinder immediately jumped into action as soon as the doors were opened and competitors were given permission to board. The soldier followed him out of curiosity, and watched him perch himself in one of the seats closest to one of the windows. She didn't think anything of it at first, and made herself comfortable in her own seat until Mirage entered the ship, in the middle of sharing some joke with Wattson.   
"Over here, best friend!" the MVRN called out to him. "I saved you a seat!"   
The trickster almost looked embarrassed, when he noticed Pathfinder frantically waving in his direction but made his way over and took the seat that was offered to him, while the robot himself moved to the one opposite him. 

And that's when Anita began to notice a pattern. Every day there was a game, she would show up to the shipyard and find Pathfinder already there and waiting. He would board, take the same seat and offer it to Mirage as soon as he arrived. Even when the games were moved to an earlier morning time slot, he would still be there and the trickster would arrive, barely awake, with a takeaway coffee in hand, and collapse into the seat Pathfinder had saved for him without as much as a "thank you". This went on for several weeks, until one day the ship announcer told the competitors to prepare to drop, and Mirage sauntered over to her and informed her they were squadmates this round. Anita's eyes scanned the crowd of people around her, spotting Pathfinder chatting excitedly to an unenthusiastic Revenant.   
"You know he shows up here every day, ridiculously early, to save you that seat, right?" she said, nudging the trickster with her elbow as she nodded in Pathfinder's direction.   
"Huh?"   
"He's always here when I get here," she explained. "And he always waits until you show up to give you that seat."   
"Wait...seriously?" Elliott asked, sounding confused.   
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed."   
The trickster glanced in the robot's direction, who's screen lit up with love hearts when he noticed him looking and gave him a small, excited wave.   
"N-no," Elliott stammered, turning to face the soldier again. "I guess, I...just didn't realise." 

A couple of weeks had passed until they were expected to take part in a game again. And sure enough, when Elliott boarded the ship that day, there was Pathfinder waiting for him; he hadn't forgotten.   
"Good morning, best friend!" the robot said, when he approached. "I saved you a seat!"   
Pathfinder began to stand up, to offer it to him when the trickster held up a hand, stopping him.   
"Path...you know you don't need to give me this seat every day, don't you?"   
A question mark flashed on the MVRN's screen.   
"I'm confused, friend. I thought this is your favourite seat."  
"It...it is! But…," Elliott trailed off for a moment, lowering his voice. "You don't need to go out of your way to get it for me every day. I appreciate it but...Don't you have better things to do?"   
"What's a better thing to do than making sure my friends are happy?"   
The trickster was genuinely touched by that, and was suddenly feeling an awful lot worse about not paying attention to the robot's gesture sooner.   
"Hey, I have an idea," he said, gesturing towards the window. "Why don't you take this seat today? Since it's the best one."   
"But this seat is _your_ favourite!"   
"Y-yeah but...it's okay. You take it."   
"It's okay, friend. I want you to have it," Pathfinder began, as he stood up, and allowed the trickster to sit down. "I would prefer to sit in _my_ favourite seat."   
"You have a favourite seat?" Elliott asked, running a hand over his beard in curiosity.   
"I sure do, best friend!" the MVRN replied, plopping himself down in the seat opposite him. "My favourite seat is the one next to you!" 


End file.
